narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
BoruSara/Galleries
Masashi Kishimoto's Arts MiSnp3N.png tumblr_nnr5ftGRGq1u6mcx6o3_1280.jpg naruto-gaiden-manga-release-date.jpg 25f70f7e71d0575c6a0d8fe6c92aacc7.jpg sketches.png ￼Shōnen Jump Media_DOu0ei7U8AIYK_M_1311b919bcac34924e8b97dcaf93dc37._.jpg DXvmNmyXUAI9USH.jpg|BoruSara on JUMP cover Manga 700borusara.png 700borusara2.png 700borusara2.5.png 4.png 700borusara4.png f020.jpg Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring gaiden1.png j011.jpg j012.jpg c004.jpg borusaraa.png borusarsaaa2.png c006.jpg rc.png ddq.png gaiden.png gaidenw.png Boruto: Naruto Next Generations tumblr_o3u55qEiG61shlaabo2_540.jpg borusara cute (2).png|Boruto's comment about Sarada boruto&sarada1.png boruto&sarada2.png boruto&sarada3.png boruto&sarada4.png boruto&sarada5.png boruto&sarada6.png 18.png 19.png 20.png 21.png boruto&sarada7.png boruto&sarada8.png 39.png 40.png boruto&sarada9.png boruto&sarada10.png boruto&sarada11.png boruto&sarada12.png boruto&sarada13.png boruto&sarada14.png boruto&sarada15.png boruto&sarada16.png boruto&sarada17.png boruto&sarada18.png 20160908081625500.png 20160908081627215.png 20160908081628245.png BManga.png 14Bm.png 38.png 39Boru.png 40Boru.png 45.png 32.png 33.png 34.png 35.png 36.png 37.png 38-1.png 39 (1).png 1800000000.png 1980099.png 209889000.png 2189900.png 359800.png 17.png 189000990875677.png 199889887778yyyuii.png 2098878yyujhbbhggsd.png 21niduufhjaskdasnmdsa.png 22.png 19510677_807876199385973_4341381345102167303_n.png|Sarada's appearance when she takes off her glasses and holds them in her hand is incredible !! (Shonen Jump #31) 20374336_779851738855153_4143864300971047021_n.jpg tumblr_inline_ov01mapwcF1tlnp7d_500.png tumblr_inline_ouzcl9gon91tlnp7d_500.png tumblr_inline_ouzcmaUAl11tlnp7d_500.png 22365316_1731569820480658_212977675945775906_n.jpg hKOti1y.png s2D4Rdd.png I2CQY5p.png ib0StwF.png 5s5HTwC.png SHQ8LI5.png 7S0pAMP.png p.jpg Iki9OKGZXPA.jpg KyY7ErvNn641.jpg connective.power.png Anime Posters Tumblr p1mkjl7OCT1ti3pgxo1 1280.jpg Episodes anime_feat_0.gif Tumblr oongw48dYP1sojw2po3 540.jpg Tumblr oocu4wpy3s1ub669yo2 400.gif tumblr_op0wumHSFi1tle3gfo2_540.gif Boruto Ending 2 V1.png alap_-17.jpg bosa.jpg x240-rEx.jpg boruto-naruto-next-generations-is-a-japanese-anime-series-anime-ghost-youtube.jpg tumblr_ony220DRCy1shlaabo1_500.gif 19113864_755949001245427_3570227713738932097_n.jpg tumblr_inline_orjyfz6Hbk1qap25p_500.jpg DCRhvJJXcAMYKYU.png DCRh50SXcAEHEf4.png DCRh0ZdXcAAmgP_.png DCRh9ZUWAAUGCtF.png DCRiBYAXsAAk9bO.png 19905461_772190756287918_831370761642999842_n.jpg DFpzBKJVYAEaeTq.jpg DFpzBK8UQAAx5JM.jpg DFpzSPJUAAAu-db.jpg 20264528_1706555899648717_2748080732916107243_n.png tumblr_oufrs3CU6I1vpjy8wo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oufrs3CU6I1vpjy8wo2_1280.jpg tumblr_oufrs3CU6I1vpjy8wo3_1280.jpg tumblr_oufrs3CU6I1vpjy8wo4_1280.jpg DHbHMCuUAAAIlaC.jpg DJCkMGhVYAAeFUp.jpg DJCkNhFV4AA3xf2.jpg DJmpWpyUIAA4Ckp.jpg DJmpXwvUQAAqASD.jpg DJmFAe8UIAAEwBZ.jpg DJmFAe7UMAA9LC9.jpg 21752395_1722599954710978_8677682809523656390_n.jpg DKKAS91VYAAyFUy.jpg DKDcBApUQAAJ6QN.jpg tumblr_owkqdzlvhZ1sojw2po1_540.gif 22007597_1726714950966145_1200984124497258178_n.jpg 21768435_1444807168890579_4364351567920616812_n.jpg 22045733_1726513010986339_5516736450767645223_n.jpg 26.png|BoruSara episode 26 26-2.png|BpruSara episode 26 26-3.png|BoruSara episode 26 22405613_1731464620491178_1496866322051663343_n.jpg DL2Ntc9VwAEqH8P.jpg DL2OMs4VoAUta1t.jpg DL2OMJ5UIAENcCO.jpg DL2OM9XU8AA5cAW.jpg DL2ONSuUMAI7kPm.jpg Untitled-26.png|BoruSara ep 28 Untitled-29.png|BoruSara ep 28 Untitled-30.png|BoruSara ep 28 Untitled-31.png|BoruSara ep 28 Untitled-32.png|BoruSara ep 28 Untitled-33.png|BoruSara ep 28 DMaTHnGUEAAZYt0.jpg 23472243_1741775382793435_7786468208382905399_n.jpg DOGZY0tVwAEEne6.jpg Bs34-1.png Bs34-32.png Bs34-31.png Bs34-27.png Bs34-26.png Bs34-23.png Bs34-17.png Bs34-16.png Bs34-13.png Bs34-8.png Bs34-11.png Bs334-3.png Team 5 standing together.png 35-1.png|Episode 35 35-2.png|Episode 35 35-3.png|Episode 35 35-4.png|Episode 35 35-5.png|Episode 35 35-6.png|Episode 35 35-7.png|Episode 35 35-8.png|Episode 35 35-9.png|Episode 35 35-10.png|Episode 35 35-11.png|Episode 35 bs36.png|Borusara Episode 36 36-1.png|Borusara episode 36 36-2.png|Borusara Episode 36 36-3.png|Borusara Episode 36 Безымянный.png|Episode 37 1d271e1b-c065-4e4f-9c16-a59b491a833d.gif 25450418-5f78-4af1-9345-5163c85a1b06.gif 55dc4083-adae-4018-acdb-8c2280dc6d12.gif 754b10a6-dcea-4940-b8e1-afeb39496243.gif bs38-1.png|BoruSara episode 38 bs38-2.png|BoruSara episode 38 bs38-3.png|BoruSara episode 38 bs38-8.png|BoruSara episode 38 bs38-12.png|BoruSara episode 38 bs38-14.png|BoruSara episode 38 bs38-15.png|BoruSara episode 38 bs38..png|BoruSara episode 38 bs38-16.png bs38-17.png bs38-18.png bs38-19.png bs38-20.png bs38-21.png bs38-22.png bs38-23.png bs38-24.png bs38-25.png bs38-26.png bs38-27.png bs38-28.png bs38-29.png bs38-30.png bs38-31.png bs38-32.png bs38-33.png bs38-34.png bs38-35.png bs38-36.png bs39.png|BoruSara episode 39 bs39-1.png|BoruSara episode 39 bs39-2.png|BoruSara episode 39 bs39-3.png|BoruSara episode 39 bs39-4.png|BoruSara episode 39 bs39-5.png|BoruSara episode 39 bs39-6.png|BoruSara episode 39 tumblr_p2bue5ErM61vpjy8wo2_1280.jpg|Episode 40 tumblr_p2c5hkkY3N1uhxewgo1_1280.jpg|Episode 40 tumblr_p2c5hkkY3N1uhxewgo2_1280.jpg|Episode 40 tumblr_p2c5hkkY3N1uhxewgo3_1280.jpg|Episode 40 Bs40-4.png|BoruSara ep 40 Bs40-3.png|BoruSara ep 40 Bs40-2.png|BoruSara ep 40 Bs40-1.png|BoruSara ep 40 Bs40.png|BoruSara ep 40 bs23.png|Sarada says she wants to become hokage to boruto bs23-1.png|Sarada says she wants to become hokage to boruto bs23-2.png|Sarada says she wants to become hokage to boruto bs23-3.png|Sarada says she wants to become hokage to boruto bs23-4.png|Sarada says she wants to become hokage to boruto bs23-5.png|Sarada says she wants to become hokage to boruto bs23-6.png|Sarada says she wants to become hokage to boruto bs25-2.png|Sarada says she nominated Boruto as a leader to prevent any troubles bs25-3.png|Sarada says she nomiated Boruto as a leader to prevent any troubles bs25-4.png|Sarada says she nomiated Boruto as a leader to prevent any troubles bs25-5.png|Sarada says she nomiated Boruto as a leader to prevent any troubles bs25-6.png|Sarada says she nomiated Boruto as a leader to prevent any troubles bs25-7.png|Sarada says she nomiated Boruto as a leader to prevent any troubles bs25-8.png|Sarada says she nomiated Boruto as a leader to prevent any troubles bs25-9.png|Sarada says she nomiated Boruto as a leader to prevent any troubles bs25-10.png|Boruto chases Sarada bs25-11.png|Boruto chases Sarada twHkbV-jHDY.jpg 7e-NWCRKtxs.jpg eSJQlFm1DzY.jpg 2wr5decgP-A.jpg jphQIaRgn1A.jpg A0yrf7Yl7PI.jpg bs41-1.png|Sarada treats Boruto's wound bs41-2.3.png|Sarada treats Boruto's wound bs41-3.png|BoruSara episode 41 bs41-4.png|BoruSara episode 41 bs41-5.png|BoruSara episode 41 bs41-6.png|BoruSara episode 41 bs41-7.png|BoruSara episode 41 bs41-8.png|BoruSara episode 41 bs41-9.png|BoruSara episode 41 bs41-10.png|BoruSara episode 41 bs41-11.png|Boruto says Sarada might kill him one day bs41-12.png|BoruSara episode 41 bs41-13.png|BoruSara episode 41 bs41-14.png|BoruSara episode 41 bs41-15.png|BoruSara episode 41 bs41-16.png|BoruSara episode 41 bs42.png|BoruSara episode 42 bs42-1.png|BoruSara episode 42 bs42-2.png|BoruSara episode 42 bs42-3.png|BoruSara episode 42 bs42-4.png|BoruSara episode 42 bs42-5.png|BoruSara episode 42 bs42-6.png|BoruSara episode 42 bs42-7.png|BoruSara episode 42 DUSlDYxW0AI2PHA.jpg|BoruSara episode 42 bs42-8.png|BoruSara episode 42 bs0-43.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 43 bs1-43.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 43 bs2-43.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 43 bs43.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 43 bs43-1.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 43 bs43-2.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 43 bs43-3.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 43 bs43-4.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 43 bs43-5.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 43 bs43-6.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 43 bs43-7.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 43 bs43-8.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 43 bs43-9.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 43 bs43-10.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 43 bs48.png|BS 48 s51.6.png|BoruSara episode 51 s51.7.png|BoruSara episode 51 s51.8.png|BoruSara episode 51 s51.10.png|BoruSara episode 51 s51.11.png|BoruSara episode 51 s51.13.png|BoruSara episode 51 s51.14.png|BoruSara episode 51 s51.42.png|Sarada tries to console Boruto about Naruto's absence s51.38.png|Sarada tries to console Boruto about Naruto's absence s51.39.png|Sarada tries to console Boruto about Naruto's absence s51.40.png|Sarada tries to console Boruto about Naruto's absence s51.41.png|Sarada tries to console Boruto about Naruto's absence s51.30.png|Sarada ask Boruto why is he being so irritated S51.31.png|Sarada ask Boruto why is he being so irritated S51.33.png|Sarada ask Boruto why is he being so irritated S51.34.png|Sarada ask Boruto why is he being so irritated S51.35.png|Sarada ask Boruto why is he being so irritated s51.37.png|Sarada ask Boruto why is he being so irritated s51.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 51 s51.16.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 51 s51.17.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 51 s51.18.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 51 s51.19.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 51 s51.22.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 51 s51.23.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 51 s51.24.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 51 s51.25.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 51 s51.26.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 51 BS 55.jpg BS Boruto 55 .jpg BS56-2.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 56 BS56-4.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 56 BS56-7.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 56 BS56-8.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 56 BS56-9.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 56 BS56-10.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 56 BS56-11.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 56 bs57.png|Sarada is one of the reason why Boruto can't lose <3 bs57-1.png|Sarada is one of the reason why Boruto can't lose <3 bs57-2.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 57 bs57-3.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 57 bs57-4.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 57 bs57-5.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 57 bs57-6.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 57 bs57-7.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 57 bs57-8.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 57 bs57-9.png|Sarada says Boruto's eyes are bluer than Lord Seventh bs57-10.png|Sarada says Boruto's eyes are bluer than Lord Seventh bs57-11.png|Sarada says Boruto's eyes are bluer than Lord Seventh bs57-12.png|Sarada says Boruto's eyes are bluer than Lord Seventh bs57-13.png|Sarada says Boruto's eyes are bluer than Lord Seventh bs57-14.png|Sarada says Boruto's eyes are bluer than Lord Seventh bs57-15.png|Sarada says Boruto's eyes are bluer than Lord Seventh bs57-16.png|Boruto blushes bs57-17.png|Boruto blushes bs58.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 58 bs58-1.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 58 bs58-2.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 58 bs58-3.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 58 bs58-4.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 58 bs58-5.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 58 bs58-6.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 58 bs58-7.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 58 bs58-8.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 58 BoruSara cheers Mitsuki B60.jpg BoruSara Boruto EP 60.jpg BoruSara EP 60.jpg BoruSara BEp 60.jpg a2c1cd6c-097c-4ab2-9221-f7b4ebf3ad8f.png ed4819dd-b447-4d29-af44-1c62de604947.png 630eee9a-5563-4265-a414-a55adb2b196f.gif 7c8469ad-7828-4bf7-be5a-6639e03e0d93.gif IMG_20180629_102205.jpg IMG_20180629_102207.jpg IMG_20180629_102202.jpg BS66.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 66 BS66-1.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 66 BS66-2.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 66 BS66-3.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 66 BS66-4.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 66 BS66-5.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 66 BS66-6.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 66 BS66-7.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 66 BS66-8.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 66 BS66-9.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 66 BS66-10.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 66 BS66-11.png|Boruto x Sarada episode 66 IMG_8595.PNG IMG_8597.PNG IMG_8596.PNG IMG_8603.PNG IMG_8602.PNG IMG_8605.PNG IMG_8607.PNG IMG_8600.PNG IMG_8604.PNG IMG_8612.PNG IMG_8608.PNG IMG_8599.PNG IMG_8609.PNG IMG_8610.PNG IMG_8611.PNG IMG_8598.PNG IMG_8613.PNG IMG_8601.PNG IMG_8614.PNG IMG_8615.PNG IMG_8719.PNG IMG_8606.PNG IMG 9136.PNG IMG_9109.PNG IMG_9107.PNG IMG_9114.PNG IMG_9108.PNG IMG_9110.PNG IMG_9111.PNG IMG_9112.PNG IMG_9113.PNG IMG_9124.PNG IMG_9118.PNG IMG_9120.PNG IMG_9119.PNG IMG_9121.PNG IMG_9122.PNG IMG_9129.PNG IMG_9117.PNG IMG_9116.PNG IMG_9125.PNG IMG_9126.PNG IMG_9127.PNG IMG_9128.PNG IMG_9123.PNG IMG_9130.PNG IMG_9131.PNG IMG_9132.PNG IMG_9133.PNG IMG_9135.PNG IMG_9134.PNG IMG_9137.PNG IMG_9138.PNG IMG_9139.PNG Movies Posters Tumblr nqgakrmVFe1rh5eero1 1280.jpg 1453891125830.jpg 123.jpg Main.jpg Boruto the Movie - Posters - Naruto Sasuke Boruto Sarada.jpg Boruto and sarada collage wallpaper 6 by weissdrum-d98v79j.jpg CM2fqBOUsAAou1m.jpg P274.jpg|Sarada's description Boruto: Naruto The Movie vlcsnap-2015-08-08-18h04m56s144.png|Sarada sad to see Boruto in discord with his father BoruSara Cafe.gif|Sarada scold Boruto Boruto the Movie - Sarada and Boruto.gif|Boruto and Sarada looking at each other Boruto the Movie - Sarada and Boruto I.gif|Sarada scolding Boruto untitled2.gif|Boruto and Sarada talking about her father 11800447 1478150312484364 8377970046694457585 n.jpg|Sarada and Boruto on a bench Boruto the Movie - Sarada watching Boruto.gif|Sarada watching Boruto XQTdvD9.jpg Boruto the Movie - Sarada and Boruto II.gif|Sarada scolding Boruto Boruto the Movie - Borutos blush.gif|Sarada made Boruto blush Tumblr nskntjss441u9aq5jo1 500 B blush.jpg|Boruto blushing at Sarada 11898768_853632448052478_2059254006187331447_n.jpg|Boruto protecting Sarada tumblr_nvgmf6GQaC1sojw2po1_500.gif Boruto-Naruto-The-Movie-New-Trailer-AMV-BorutoNaruto-And-Sasuke-Vs-Momoshiki-388x220.jpg|Boruto protecting Sarada Tumblr nvgmf6GQaC1sojw2po2 500.gif Tumblr nvg1fwjOj21u9aqcno3 r1 500.gif|Boruto and Sarada protected by Sasuke Images4202GN9E.jpg|Sarada and Boruto f7b631a1949c1085ffc2f908367dfce7b38b1ca1937c0b77178223226d2984a3_1.jpg 31.png tumblr_o19r49Nlqi1ugi23so2_r3_540.gif 47.png bm.png bm1.png bm2.png bm3.png bm4.png bm5.png bm6.png bm7.png bm8.png bm9.png bm10.png bm11.png bm12.png bm13.png bm14.png bm15.png bm16.png bm17.png bm18.png bm19.png bm20.png bm21.png bm22.png bm23.png bm24.png bm26.png|Boruto blushes bm27.png|Boruto blushes bm28.png bm30.png|Sarada worried for boruto bm31.png|Sarada worried for boruto bm32.png|Boruto protects sarada bm33.png|Boruto protects sarada bm34.png|Boruto protects sarada bm37.png|Boruto protects sarada bm38.png|Boruto protects sarada bm39.png|Boruto protects sarada bm35.png bm36.png bm40.png|Sarada blushes bm41.png|Sarada blushes bm42.png|Sarada blushes bm43.png bm44.png bm45.png bm46.png Boruto: Saikyo Dash Generations C762e3c6-69e3-4780-b886-c4ce84e3e28b.png Eee6f277-00b7-424d-90ef-c722c603c60f.png F6417348-3e48-4431-b8bf-5b36089cb96c.jpg D3255b56-22eb-46e3-a068-2f1064d22840.png 20180605_143026.jpg BoruSara BORUTO SD.jpg BoruSara Shoked BORUTO SD.jpg Video Games Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Qv2vrlq-708x1024.jpg tumblr_o2njjiTTML1tltr42o1_1280.jpg|Boruto complimenting Sarada tumblr_o1gai4vx0M1u9aqcno6_250.gif|After their team winning borutofinalblow.png|Boruto's speech towards Sarada before he uses his final blow against her saradafinalblow.png|Sarada's speech towards Boruto before she uses her final blow against him ps4andmovie.png Borusararoadtoborutodlc.jpg|Road to Boruto DLC riTgOSQEnMc.jpg Merchandise and others Borusaramerchandise.jpg|Characters pins tumblr_npv2hkSqhN1tltr42o2_1280.png|Ramen promotion pic Borusaramerchandise2.jpg|Merchandise for Boruto: Naruto the Movie 11313350_992445970806270_1843816999_n.jpg|In the Naruto Exhibition 2015 CM7yN-GWUAA6hsB.png|Food commercial tumblr_nrjgklewJ11rh5eero7_r1_500.jpg BORUTO Naruto the Movie SD chara T-shirts black color.jpg|BORUTO Naruto the Movie SD chara T-shirts black color l8gInrRTZh4.jpg|Small pic promoting Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Borusaracalendar2017.png|Boruto Calendar 2017 tumblr_omuguq8r8D1r2n4yio1_1280.jpg|Naruto The Animation Chronicle-2017 FohdQCe8Km4.jpg|Concept 5W2LvYzGKNc.jpg|Fathers and child Cfl0vthSQ28.jpg|Poster 20621311_1709567496014224_9015756881385182259_n.jpg 20638142_1709567432680897_3166604241379060938_n.jpg tumblr_ougp6wFuac1sojw2po1_540.jpg efJNId5LkGA.jpg DM-LGf4WAAAzaxF.jpg Boruto OST3 Album.jpg Boruto OST3 Album2.jpg http://narutocouple.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Gallery